


Cute family

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Family Fluff, Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta superhusband vertiginosamente fluff con Johnny e Peter.





	Cute family

Cute family

  
Steve strinse la gamba del compagno, sentiva il suo corpo premere contro il proprio. Sorrise guardando Peter sfogliare una pagina del libro, la figura di un gattino con tre cuccioli lasciò il posto a un cielo azzurro con sotto degli alberelli verdi. Le iridi azzurre di Steve brillarono e scompigliò i corti capelli castani di Peter. Il bambino alzò e abbassò i piedi coperti dalle calze della tutina del costume. 

Tony accennò un sorriso, accentuò la presa sul libro stringendo le braccia attorno ai fianchi di Steve e sporse la testa, poggiandola sulla spalla del compagno; le sue iridi castano scuro brillarono.  
"Ti piacciono proprio le famiglie, eh?" domandò, con tono dolce.  
Steve si voltò sentendo un gorgogliare. 

Johnny volò verso il suo viso, aprendo e chiudendo le mani paffute. Dibatteva nel vuoto le gambine coperte dalla tutina blu. 

Steve lo prese in braccio con l'altra mano. 

Il neonato batté le manine tra loro.  
"Papà, _guadda_!" gridò Peter, ticchettando sulla mano con cui Stark gli teneva il libro.  
"Mi piace la nostra" sussurrò.  
Tony sentì una sensazione di calore all'altezza del cuore, passò il capo sull'altra spalla del Capitano e abbassò la testa baciando la fronte di Johnny. Sorrise, passò una mano tra i capelli di Peter continuando a stringere il libro con l'altra; sogghignò e sporse il capo.  
"Magari possiamo darti una sorellina, prossimamente" disse, con tono malizioso.  
Steve arrossì e ridacchiò, il ciuffo biondo sul suo viso oscillò.


End file.
